Their Story
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse, Dethklok... How Skwisgaar and Toki first met and, eventually, how they met the rest of the band. It deals a lot with Toki and Skwisgaar's friendship. NOT slash. If you are reading this, review it, please. This story is now complete...
1. Meeting

_disclaimer: I do not own Skwisgaar or Toki. I would like to, but I don't..._

_I hope you like my story.� Please do review it. It is my very first actual fanfiction. :)_

Skwisgaar was 14 years old when he first met Toki. The Swedish teenager was walking in the cold, down the sidewalk toward a music store he frequented, when he noticed a small boy no older than 6 years old huddled near the door of a nearby store. Skwisgaar was not normally one to be considerate of others, and surely was not considered charitable, but seeing the boy huddled with his eyes closed, shivering made him feel angry. The boy wore black pants with holes worn in the knees, boots, and a thin t-shirt. 

_Who would leave their 6-year old out in the cold all alone, wearing no more than that? _Skwisgaar wondered, as he approached the boy. He knelt down in front of the young boy and put his hands on kid's shoulders. The boy instantly jumped in surprise, still shivering, and looked up at Skwisgaar, with a very worried look in his eyes.

"What's yous doins out heres in de snows all alones? Eh?" Skwisgaar said, trying to sound as nice as he could to the frightened boy.

"I am waitings..." the boy began, "Am waitings for my parents... Dey wents insides da stores... Dey saids I has to waits out heres. Dey's mads at me." the boy said, looking down in shame.

"Whats fors?" Skwisgaar asked him, noticing that the boy was still shivering.

"Deys mads dat I don'ts wants to dress likes dem," he answered, "ands dey mads dat I likes musics, and stuffs dat dey don'ts likes."

"Don'ts you haves a coats or somethings?" Skwisgaar finally asked, "It is too colds out heres for yous to nots haves a coats."

The boy shook his head and continued to shiver.

"Heres," Skwisgaar said, taking off his own coat. "I haves a sweatshirts on unders dis. Yous can haves my coat, so yous don't freeze."

The boy looked up and smiled. "Thank yous," he said, standing up to put the coat on. It was far too big for him, but he didn't complain. He buttoned it up all the way to the top button, and pulled the hood over his hair, which was speckled with quite a few snow flakes.

"So whats yours names?" Skwisgaar asked the boy.

"I'm Toki," he said, smiling up at his new friend, "I's actuallys from de Norway, buts my parents are heres todays to buys things at de stores."

"Dat's cool," Skwisgaar said. He was still angry that the young boy's parents were so careless with him. Was leaving him out in the snow in just a t-shirt, with no coat a way of punishing him for listening to music, and not wanting to dress like they liked? "How olds is you, Toki?" he asked.

"I'm five and a halfs," he answered, smiling, "How olds is yous?"

"I's almosts fifteen," Skwisgaar said, feeling quite grown up.

"Wowwee," Toki said, "I bets yous can do whatevers you wants! All de times! I can'ts waits untils I'm dat olds. I wants to play musics, but my parents don't likes musics. Do yous plays musics?"

"I's the fastest guitars player ats my schools," Skwisgaar said, smiling, knowing that he was impressive to the young boy.

"Oh, wowwee," Toki said, "I tries to learns hows to plays..." He stopped in the middle of his thought, and peered over Skwisgaar's shoulder. "Yous has to go..."

"What do yous means?" Skwisgaar asked.

"My parents don'ts likes me to talks to peoples... And dey's comings... You has to leaves, or dey will be mads at me," Toki said, worry noticable in his voice.

Skwisgaar looked down at Toki, "If yours parents ares ever _too _means to yous, comes back heres, and asks the manager in dis musics stores to help you finds Skwisgaar, okays? Dat's me. Okays?"

"Okays. Yous gots to go nows! Before dey sees you." Toki said, his voice in a whisper.

"Don't forgets abouts what I saids to yous," Skwisgaar said, "ask de manager to find Skwisgaar for yous. He's a nice guys, hes will helps yous. I goes nows." 

Skwisgaar quickly walked across the street and into the music store, and watched the young boy as two very scary adults approached him. He couldn't hear what they said, if they said anything at all. The boy looked up at them, as the man who Skwisgaar assumed was the boy's father dragged him to his feet and unbottoned the coat Skwisgaar had given him. The man threw the coat on the ground, and pulled the boy along as they walked out of sight. 

Skwisgaar walked outside and picked up the coat. When he looked in the direction the boy had gone with his parents, he did not see them. He looked down at the coat, but couldn't bring himself to put it back on, even though he was shivering.

�

_Wow...� Spell checking sucks...� The way Skwisgaar and Toki talk. ;)_


	2. Meeting Again

_**Note: I realize that Toki and Skwisgaar probably would not have been speaking English when they were these ages, it was just easier to write this way...**_

**_xxxxxx_**

It had been nearly a year and a half since Skwisgaar had met Toki, but he had not forgotten the young boy. He often found himself wondering what had become of him. Today was one of those days. As he sat in a rather uncomfortable chair in the church his mother made him attend, he looked out the window, frowning. He hated church. It was all just stupid stories, which he did not even believe. Why should he have to listen to this every Sunday? A part of him wondered if his mother even believed the crap she made him listen to.

Skwisgaar was now 15 years old, as he had lied, just a little, the year before, to young Toki, telling him that he was already nearly 15. After church, as he followed several paces behind his mother, down the sidewalk, and past the music store, he continued to think of the boy. He hoped that his predicament was not nearly as wretched as it had appeared to be the year before. 

After spending far too long in his mother's house that morning, he left the house, without even notifying her, as he was not _about_ to ask her permission to leave. If she denied his request, he would have gone anyway, so what would be the point of asking at all?

He walked down the sidewalk and into the music store, where he was greeted by the manager, who was a rather good friend of his.

"Hey, Skwis," the manager said, smiling, "How was church?"

"Yous knows how church was," Skwisgaar began, "Hows was de church? Pft... I's nots evens goings to be goings to dat churches for much longers. I's so tireds of always havings to listens to stupid religions..."

"Alright, alright," the manager said, "I didn't mean to tease you or anything."

"Yous knows you did means it..." Skwisgaar said.

"Well, yeah. But in a joking way," the manager said, smiling. "Hey, there was some kid in here looking for you this morning."

Skwisgaar thought for sure that the manager was talking about Toki, and felt his heart racing. He didn't want to seem like he cared about anyone other than himself though, so he inquired very casually as to whom the manager was speaking of.

"Oh reallys?" Skwisgaar began to rant, "Somes kids in heres, lookings for me, askings abouts me likes I works heres or somethings? Always nosy, little kids. Askings stuffs dey don'ts needs to know... Who was dis kid? Whats did hes look likes?"

"Oh, I don't know. Some kid... He looked like he was 5 or 6," the manager began, "Said his name was Tony or something... No, it wasn't Tony... I don't know. He had kind of longish hair, like just above his shoulders, brown hair... Toki, maybe? I don't think it was that. I honestly don't remember. He had on this sweatshirt that was way too big for him though, and the tag was still on it. Weird kid... Tony? No... I already said that... I think his name started with a 't,' but I could be wrong."

"Whats dids you tells him?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Told him you were in church, and that he could hang around here for a while and wait, since you come here just about every day," the man said, "He just ran off though. You might want to hang around if you are interested in seeing what he wanted though. He'll probably come back here if he really wants to talk to you."

The boy whom the manager described must be Toki. The description matched perfectly. Toki should be 7 by now, but the manager could have easily mistaken him for 5 or 6. Skwisgaar could just wait for Toki to return to the music store, but the boy could very likely be injured, and wondering the streets of a town which he is unfamiliar with. Skwisgaar had told him to come back to the music store and ask for him if his parents were ever "too mean" to him. What had his parents done to cause the boy to come all the way back here? Skwisgaar had to go find him.

"I thinks Is goings to goes outsides and looks for hims," Skwisgaar said. "You knows which ways he wents?"

"I honestly don't." the man said, "I watched him cross the street, but I got a customer, and didn't pay attention which way he went after that. Good luck finding him though, Skwis, and if this is anything interesting, let me know what he wantes, huh?"

"Alrights," Skwisgaar said, walking outside. The day was nicer than usual. It was still cold, but the sun was out, and it wasn't windy, like it had been recently. We walked down the sidewalks, looking in the allys, and inside of shops, until he looked in a clothing store, and saw Toki, looking down at his own feet, while the store owner yelled at him.

Skwisgaar walked into the store, and right up to the man who was yelling, quite loudly, at Toki, who, without establishing eye-contact with the man who owned the store, flinched a little each time the man raised his voice.

"Whats seems to bes de problems, here?" Skwisgaar said to the angry man.

Toki recognized Skwisgaar's voice as being familiar, and he looked up at him, a smile spreading on his face.

"This kid," the man angrily said, grabbing Toki roughly by the arm, so that he winced, "stole this shirt," he said, tugging on the tag that hung from the sleeve of the shirt that the boy was wearing. "And then the little runt had the nerve to come back in here. Probably wanting to steal something else!"

Toki tried to pull his arm away from the angry man, but it only caused his arm to be gripped tighter. He winced as the man's grip tightened, causing a sharp pain to radiate throughout his entire arm. Noting this, Skwisgaar grabbed the man's wrist, and squeezed it, as tightly as he could.

"Hes is just merely a kids," Skwisgaar said, angry eyes, glaring into the eyes or the store-keeper, while trying to keep his voice calm, "I wills pays you fors the shirt. Lets go of hims."

The man released his hold on the boy's arm and looked at Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar gently pulled Toki's arm up and examined the price tag. The kid had to steal one of the most expensive shirts in the entire store... In any other circumstance, he would have told Toki to choose a different shirt, but Skwisgaar was proving a point here. He pulled a few bills out of his pocket and slammed them down on the counter.

"Theres," he said, angrily, "De shirts is paid fors, but if I ever sees you beatings up on littles kids for stealings a shirts agains, yous will be sorrys. Little kids... dey don'ts knows dat stealings is wrongs. You can'ts beats up little kids..."

He pulled Toki after him out of the store, and walked a few paces to a bench, where he sat the boy down, and sat somewhat sideways beside him. "Whys you steals a shirts, Toki?"

"I was colds," Toki said, looking at his own feet again, ashamed, "I don'ts have any monies."

"You can steals things if you wants, but you can'ts get caughts," Skwisgaar said, "I'm nots mads at yous or anythings. Just be carefuls when you steals things. Yous gots to be more tricky."

Toki's expression brightened, and he looked up at Skwisgaar and smiled. It was then that Skwisgaar noticed a bruise on the boy's cheek, about an inch under his right eye. He reached toward Toki's chin, as the boy backed away, a little, nervously. He lifted Toki's chin, and looked at the bruise on his face. Toki's facial expression quickly changed from cheerful to nervous.

"Dids the store-owner in de shirts store do thats to yous?" Skwisgaar asked, ready to go back into the store and beat the guy up.

"No," Toki said, looking down again, shaking his head.

"What happened to yous, Toki; who did thats? Someones hits yous? Who?" Skwisgaar asked.

Skwisgaar could tell by Toki's expression, and nervousness that he didn't want to talk about it, so he wasn't surprised when the boy changed the subject.

"Cans I lives with yous from now ons?" he asked the Swedish teenager.

Skwisgaar took this to mean that one of Toki's parents had most likely made the bruise on the boy's cheek, and that he had run off, away from home, as a result.

"Won'ts yours parents miss yous?" Skwisgaar asked, trying to get the boy to explain why he had fled his own home.

"Dey won'ts," Toki said, looking up into Skwisgaar's eyes, "Do yous have your owns house? You are a grownups now, aren'ts you?"

"Nots yet," Skwisgaar said, "I lives with my sluts of a mother rights nows..."

"Maybe we should run away froms homes!" Toki suggested, obviously excited with his new idea, "We could lives in our own house, withouts sluts moms and my parents... tellings us whats to dos all de times..." his voice grew softer, "runs aways...with me. Skwisgaar? I don'ts wants to goes back."

"I don'ts either, Toki. I don'ts wants to goes to de stupid church, with de sluts of a mothers. Let's runs aways, Toki. And never comes back," he said, looking down at the younger boy who smiled up at him.

Toki hugged Skwisgaar, and then stood from the bench.

"Where's we goings to go?" Toki asked the older boy.

"I don'ts knows yet, my little friend," Skwisgaar replied, "I don'ts knows..."

_**xxxxxx**_

_**I hope someone is reading this... I'm having fun writing it... If you have read it, please review it, so I know that someone is reading what I have written... I guess it doesn't matter... I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep writing it regardless... but you know, I would always appreciate any thoughts from anyone who happens to be reading this. Thank you. **_


	3. Saying Goodbye to the Band

Before they left town, Skwisgaar decided that he should tell his band that he was quitting. He was not reluctant to leave his band, and had been thinking about leaving for quite some time now. Skwisgaar, of course, was the lead guitarist, a boy named Scott was the vocalist, and not a good one. A boy who made everyone call him Devil played the drums. And that was it. That was his band...

He didn't want to leave Toki alone anywhere, so he decided to bring him along to tell his band mates that he was leaving.

"I needs to talks to a few peoples befores we leaves," Skwisgaar said to Toki, "Okays?"

"Okays," Toki said, smiling up at him, as they walked. "Who?"

"Just my bands," Skwisgaar said.

"Bands!" Toki said, with awe in his voice, "You has a bands? Wowwee... Maybe dey should runs aways with us too! Maybe..."

"No," Skwisgaar interrupted, "Deys nots a very good bands. I's de best guitarist in my schools. I cans finds a betters band, easilies, I am sures."

"Oh," Toki said, "Can I be your bands?" he asked, smiling up at Skwisgaar.

"Umm," Skwisgaar hesitated. He didn't want to promise anything, but also didn't want to be mean to Toki. "We sees if yous any goods at de guitars, and decides dat laters, hm?"

"Okays," Toki agreed, "I plays de guitars sometimes, but nots a very many times. De guitars not alloweds in my house..."

"We can gets yous a guitars, okay?" Skwisgaar offered.

"Okays," Toki said.

"Alrights, heres we are," Skwisgaar said, "Hopefullies Scott and 'Devil' are in heres."

Skwisgaar knocked on the door, and a cheerful woman answered. "Hello, sweetie," she said, smiling, "Are you here to practice your songs?"

Honestly, Skwisgaar hated Scott's mother. She was extremely nice, but almost too nice. She treated them all like stupid kids who thought they were talented, but were clearly not. Though she was quite accurate in the regard of Scott and 'Devil,' she was very inaccurate concerning Skwisgaar's talents. Did Scott's horrible singing, and 'Devil's" horrible drums completely drown out his guitar?

"Actuallys, I am leavings town," he said to her, "I needs to talks to Scott and de other one, mays we comes in?"

It was then that Scott's mother noticed young Toki, shyly hiding behind Skwisgaar. "Oh! Who is this adorable young man?" she shrieked out, smiling so big it was almost frightening to both Toki and Skwisgaar.

She reached out to pinch his cheeks, like annoying old women do sometimes to children, but she stopped when she noticed the bruise that Skwisgaar had noticed earlier.

"Oh, sweetie! What happened to you?" she asked, with a motherly tone.

"Nothings," Toki said, quietly, "I justs falls down. I's clumsy."

"Awwww. Do you need some ice for it, sweetie?" she asked, "It might make it feel better. Did you scratch your knees or elbows or anything when you fell? Do you need any bandaids."

For Toki that was three questions too many. He didn't know this woman, and though she was being nice to him, it was a bit overwhelming. He hid further behind Skwisgaar.

"He's fines," Skwisgaar said, "He didn'ts fall on anythings likes rocks. He fells in de grass. Bumped intos a tree branches, silly little kids. Just a little bruise ons his face. Dat's all. We ares in kinds of a hurries... So cans I goes and talks to Scott and de other one?"

"Oh, sure thing sweetheart," she said smiling, "and you, young man," she said, putting her hand on Toki's arm, "be careful. You are such a cutie," she said, patting him on the head.

Toki followed very close behind Skwisgaar, as they walked down some stairs and into a basement where two odd-looking boys about Skwisgaar's age sat, one writing in a notebook, and the other sitting at a desk where he was downloading music.

"Hey! Skwisie!" the one downloading music called out, "and you have a little friend... Who's kid is that? And why are you running around with him?"

"I tolds you, nots to calls me dat," Skwisgaar said, "Dis is my mom's friend's kid. I's watchings hims for a whiles."

The boy laughed, "You are babysitting."

"No I am not!" Skwisgaar said, angrily, "I cames heres to tells you dat I's quittings de bands, because I'm leavings towns."

"No!" the boy who was writing in the notebook pleaded, "You are the only guy in the whole school who is any good at guitar! We won't be able to replace you! We need you! You aren't really even leaving town, are you? You're quitting to join a better band!" he accused.

The other boy added, "And so you'll have more time to babysit..." he walked toward Skwisgaar. Both of them looked angry. Toki backed up into a corner, as he didn't want to be in the middle of any fight that might quite possibly be about to take place.

"Seriouslys, guys," Skwisgaar started, "I's leaving, just fors a few months... I will come backs later, and I can joins de band agains..." he lied, "Just keeps practicings, because I'll be practicings while I'm aways, and I expects you to do it too." 

"Are you really going to come back?" the boy who had been writing asked, looking like he might cry, "We won't be able to do any shows without you. Just me and Devil aren't enough... You can't have a band with just a lyricist and a drummer."

"I comes backs," Skwisgaar assured him, "I promises."

Meanwhile, Toki was starting to become very nervous. He didn't know whether Skwisgaar was lying to his friends, or if he really was going to return later. If Skwisgaar decided to go back home, where would Toki go? He couldn't go back home. He wouldn't. He started breathing harder, not meaning to, and trying to control his breathing. He was panicking. Fortunately, no one was noticing, since the drummer and lyricist were hugging Skwisgaar good-bye, and Skwisgaar was focusing all of his attention on getting the drummer and lyricist off of him.

Toki forced himself to breath slower, but it was a difficult task, as he was still panicking. What if Skwisgaar really was planning on coming back? He managed to breath slower, but now his breaths were shaky, and his body was trembling, slightly. He closed his eyes, and tried to even out his breathing, and assure himself that Skwisgaar was not going to abandon him.

"Hey," Scott, the lyricist said, pulling himself out of the embrace he had around Skwisgaar, as he looked over the guitarist's shoulder at his young friend, "Does that kid have asthma or something?" 

Skwisgaar didn't know what was wrong with Toki, but he thought definitely that being in this basement with these horrid looking and awful musicians was not helping the matter. He quickly made up an excuse to get Toki out of the house.

"He'll be fines," Skwisgaar said, "but we needs to leave. He's very claustrophobics, and afraid of the darks. Sees you laters!" he said, and grasped Toki's hand, putting his other hand on Toki's shoulder, and leading him up the stairs.

Skwisgaar was very relieved that Scott's mother was no where to be seen, so he quickly slipped out the front door, still holding on to Toki's small hand, and grasping his shoulder, tightly. Outside, he sat Toki down on the ground and tilted his head up where he could see the boy's face.

"Toki?" Skwisgaar asked, "You's alrights? Open your eyes. What's the matters with yous?"

Toki slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Skwisgaar, "Are you really going to come backs here laters?" he asked, in a whisper, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Of course nots!" Skwisgaar said, looking at Toki, who was still shaking, and whose breathing was still not completely regular. "I hates dat band! Deys sucks! We's never comings back."

"Okays," Toki breathed a sigh of relief, "You lies to dem, because dey were goings to be mads at yous? Dat's a good plans."

Skwisgaar smiled at Toki, still a little worried about him, "Ares you alrights den?" he asked him. "Everythings goings to be okays now?"

"Yeah," Toki began, "I was just thinkings you might comes back here, and den I wouldn'ts know wheres to goes... I's okays now."

"Okay," Skwisgaar said, "Good. Are you ready to goes? I gots to sneeks into my mother's house to get's my money. Den we can goes, okays?" 

"Okays..." Toki said, "Whats if your mothers sees me though?"

"Can I leaves you at de musics store for a while? Would dats be okay?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I guess so," Toki said.

"Alrights," Skwisgaar said, leading the way back to the music store. 

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Alright guys... Come on... review this baby. ;)_**


	4. Chillaxin with Dimitri

**_I'm on a roll tonight. :) This will be the 3rd chapter I've written just tonight! Woooot! Too bad I am the only one reading it...If you do happen to not be me, and you are reading this, of course, do feel free to leave a review. I would really appreciate knowing that someone is actually reading this. :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

When they reached the music store, they were automatically greeted by the manager, "Skwis! You found your friend," he said smiling.

"Yeah. I dids," Skwisgaar replied, "Do you minds if I leaves him heres with yous for a whiles? I needs to go do somethings really quicklys."

"Sure," the manager said, smiling down at Toki.

"Okays," Skwisgaar said, "I'll be rights back," he said, looking at Toki.

As Skwisgaar left the music shop, Toki felt a little nervous. He knew that Skwisgaar trusted the store manager, so he could most likely trust him too, but nonetheless, he was still a stranger.

"What did you say your name was, again?" the manager asked him, with a very kind tone in his voice.

"Toki," he answered, shyly. He thought he might as well try to get to know this guy, since he was being so 

nice. There was no need to be so shy towards everyone. "What's your names?" he asked him.

"My name is Dimitri," he said, "So, how do you know my friend, Skwis?"

"He's my friends too," Toki said, " I mets him a years and a halfs ago, whens I was 5 and a half. I'm 7 years olds now," he said, smiling at the store manager.

"Well, you are growing up, huh?" the manager said.

Toki narrowed his eyes, "...Yeah," he said, "I ams growings up..."

"Well of course you are!" Dimitri said, "Do you like music?"

"Yeah. I likes musics. I wants to plays the guitars," Toki answered, smiling, "Skwisgaar said he would buys me a guitar. Or gets me one. I don't knows if he has two or somethings."

"Of course he does," Dimitri said, "Skwisgaar is a genius at the guitar. The fastest I've ever seen. And that includes the pros."

"Wowwee," Toki said, "Everyone? He's the best of alls of dem? Alls in de worlds?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Dimitri said, "He's the best I've seen and heard, and the fastest, but I haven't seen or heard all of the guitarists in the entire world. He's pretty good though. Have you ever heard him play?"

"No," Toki answered, "We's new friends. I don'ts hangs out with hims alots yet... But we's goings to hang outs alls de times soon!" he said, smiling.

"That's exciting," the man said, smiling at the boy who was quickly turning from extremely shy to quite outgoing. "Do you want to listen to some music? What kinds do you prefer?"

"I don'ts know. I never listened to alots of musics. I don't know whats de different kinds are calleds. Do you haves Skwisgaar's musics here? On a DCD?"

"You mean a CD?" the manager asked, "I sure do. I've got one here with him and his band, but he doesn't like that one, and between you and me, I don't either, but I've got one with just his solo's and it's amazing. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah," Toki answered, smiling.

"Alright, come on over here. You can listen to it with the headphones over here. You press this button to skip to the next song, and this one to go back," he said, pointing out different buttons, "Though I wouldn't suggest skipping any of them. They are great." Dimitri said, smiling.

"Okays," Toki said, smiling, and putting the headphones on.

"Oh, and you might want to start with the volume a bit lower," Dimitri said, adjusting the volume, "It's kind of loud, but you can turn it up with with this switch here, if you decide you want it louder."

"Okays," Toki said again.

Dimitri walked over to the counter where he had a customer while Toki listened to the most amazing music he had ever heard. Slowly, he cranked the volume louder and louder, until Dimitri could hear the music from across the room. 

After a few minutes, when Dimitri's customer had gone, he walked back over where Toki was sitting. Toki saw him, and took off the headphones.

"What do you think of that?" Dimitri asked, sounding so proud one would think that Skwisgaar was his own son. "He's pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah," Toki answered, "Do you thinks I can learns to play de guitars like that?"

"I'm sure you can. I don't know if you'll ever beat Skwisgaar, but I bet you'll someday be the second fastest I've ever heard or seen. Huh? How does that sound?" Dimitri asked.

"It sounds okays," Toki said, "maybe somedays I will be betters than Skwisgaar though."

"Maybe," Dimitri said, "You never know."

"Yeah," Toki said, "I needs to practice though."

Dimitri smiled, "Do you live around here? Or are you just visiting?" he asked, wondering why he had never seen the boy who claimed to be a friend of his best customer.

"I's just visiting," Toki answered.

"How long are you staying? I know someone who offers guitar lessons, and you could learn how to play like Skwisgaar," Dimitri told Toki.

"I'm not stayings for that longs," Toki told him.

"I see, well, hopefully you'll visit Skwisgaar often, and you can always come visit the store, and listen to music here whenever you want to, ok?" Dimitri offered.

"Okays," Toki answered, as he turned toward the opening door. Skwisgaar was had made it back. Toki smiled.

"Alright," Skwisgaar said, "Thanks you fors watchings him, Dimitri."

"You're welcome, and you can bring him back any time," Dimitri said, "I'll see ya later Skwis."

"Sees you laters," Skwisgaar lied.

He and Toki walked outside before they said anything more.

"I gots my moneys here. I don't know how fars we can gets with hows much I haves, but is betters than nothings," Skwisgaar said.

"Okays," Toki said, "Did your mothers sees you?"

"No. She wasn't evens theres," Skwisgaar said, "I don't even wants to thinks about wheres she is, or what's she's doings."

Toki looked up at Skwisgaar, clearly confused, but didn't ask any questions, fortunately for Skwisgaar.

"I guess let's goes to the trains stations den. Dat sounds good to you?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Yeah," Toki agreed, "Is there anywhere's dat is warmers? I'd likes to go where it is warmers."

"Me too, Toki," Skwisgaar said, "We'll see how far we can get."

They both walked toward the train station, Skwisgaar feeling free, for the first time, and Toki feeling safe and happy.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_If you love metalocalypse, you will review this. If you hate metalocalypse, and like the care bears more, then you won't review it... It's your choice... Do you like metalocalypse? or care bears? Review? or don't review? It's up to you..._**


	5. On the Train

**_In the previous chapter I wrote that they were going to the train station. I will still refer to it as such, but think of it more like a subway than a train, alright?_**

**_Also, LunaGoddessOf Foxes-- thank you for your review. This is my first actual fanfiction, and you were my first reviewer. :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

When they made it to the train station, the day was beginning to turn into night. Toki walked beside Skwisgaar as they boarded the train. 

"Wheres does dis train goes?" he asked a man who was sitting down near the door that they had just walked through.

"It goes pretty much all the way down Sweden, but that'll take about a day if you want to go that far. It makes stops every now and then," the man answered, looking at Skwisgaar and then down at Toki, "are you kids traveling all alone?"

"Dis trains doesn'ts goes outs of Swedens?" Skwisgaar asked, ignoring the question the man had asked.

"No," the man answered, "you can get off and get on another train that does. Where are you trying to get to?"

"Wheresevers is warmers," Skwisgaar answered.

"I see," the man answered, "well, you'll need to take a boat or a plane eventually. Unless you plan on going backwards and then through Russia. How warm does it need to be where you want to go? I think you can get to England pretty easy, but you'll probably need a passport."

"Pasa-port?" Toki spoke up, "What means, pa-sa-port?"

"It lets you go out of the country. You cannot go into a different country without a passport," the man answered.

Toki's eyes grew big. He had gone from Norway to Sweden, and no one asked him for a passport. Maybe no one saw him. Would he get in trouble if someone found out that he went to a different country without a passport? 

"Whats if you don'ts haves a pasa-port?" he asked, "Wills you gets in da troubles?"

"Nah, they just won't let you leave the country," the man answered.

Toki decided not to press the matter any farther. He didn't want to give himself way, so he turned to Skwisgaar, "Where's we goings to go?" he asked, "Where's we gets a pasa-ports?"

Skwisgaar looked at the man, "Wheres does we can gets a pasa-ports, hm?"

"I don't know," the man said, "I've never had to get one. I've lived in Sweden my whole life."

"Okays den," Skwisgaar said, "Well, thanks yous anyways."

He and Toki walked and sat down. In the train car, there were the strangest people Skwisgaar and Toki had ever seen. An old woman was knitting or sewing. It looked like she was making a teddy bear. There was another old woman who was popping her fingers, one by one, and when she got to the last one, she would start from the first again, popping each one, only to start over each time.

Closer to them, there was a younger woman who just stared ahead. Toki assumed that she must be blind, because she didn't look like she could see anything that was happening. No matter who did what, she continued to look forward. 

The old man who they had spoken to before, sitting by the door, was also quite strange. The man greeted each person who boarded the train. Not necessarily with a "Hello," but with some sort of greeting, such as a nod or a wave.

Another old man boarded the train then. He looked right at Skwisgaar and Toki and then sat down far away from them, but where he could still see them. This man made Skwisgaar nervous. He had long white hair, and something just didn't seem right about him. Skwisgaar noticed that Toki also seemed nervous about the strange man who glanced at them every so often. He put his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. 

Skwisgaar didn't plan on falling asleep, but if he did by mistake, on the long train ride, he wanted to make sure he kept Toki nearby. The people on the train were all strange, and each of them looked at Toki and Skwisgaar oddly from time to time, wondering why a 15-year old boy and a 7-year old boy would be traveling on a train without their parents.

The train was rather quiet until 2 young men who knew each other boarded. They looked about 20 years old, and they laughed and joked. They each carried with them a guitar in a case, and Skwisgaar hoped that they would sit near him and Toki, as the 2 men made him far less nervous than the other passengers.

To Skwisgaar's delight, the young men sat in the seats right across from Skwisgaar and Toki. They must have thought Skwisgaar looked like a musician, because they were quick to start up a conversation with him.

"Hey," the taller of the men said, looking at Skwisgaar and Toki, "Where are you kids going?"

"Ohs, you knows... arounds," Skwisgaar answered, "We's just tryings to gets outs of dis stupids colds place. Goes to a differents places. More warmers."

"Yeah, I hear that," the man said, "So are we. My name's Gustaf, and this is my brother, Olof. Are you two brothers?"

Skwisgaar thought it would be best to lie, as it would be difficult to think of an excuse as to why he would be traveling with some young kid whom he was not even related to. "Yeahs," he lied, "We's brothers."

"That's cool," Gustaf said, "We're trying to start a band. Do you play, by any chance?"

"Yeahs, I plays de guitars," Skwisgaar said. He had brought his guitar along with him, as it was the one possession of his that he couldn't bear to leave behind. As he spoke to Gustaf, he pointed toward the guitar in it's case, which lay on the seat beside him.

"Yeah," Gustaf said, "I figured that was yours. That's why I came over here. Do you want to try out? See if we could use you? It doesn't matter where you are going. We don't really have a destination."

"Sures," Skwisgaar said, "We don'ts haves one eithers. Just goings wheres it wills be warmers." he thought for a moment, "Does yous guys haves a pasa-ports?"

"No," the other man, Olof answered, "Seriously, we just jump on the trains leaving the country, while no one is looking. We've been all over the place; to a lot of the countries around here. Just sneak onto boats. It's not hard."

"Wowwee," Toki spoke up, not wanting them to forget about him, "Can we goes with yous? To sneeks on de boats?"

"Sure," Gustaf agreed. "You both can. It's about an 8 hourride and then we get off, and there is a boat that goes to England. We can sneak on. Oh, before I forget, do you mind me asking what your names are?"

"I'm Toki," Toki answered quickly, "and dis is Skwisgaar."

"Right, now, Skwisgaar, you need to make sure not to get caught when you sneak on to boats or trains. They get really mad if they catch you. You are probably old enough that they won't let you just get away with it. Your brother, Toki here, they probably won't make a fuss if they catch him, but you should both try not to get caught anyway. It shouldn't be a problem though. We'll help you out," Olof said.

Skwisgaar talked to Olof and Gustaf for a few hours, with Toki adding something to the conversation every now and again. Eventually Toki laid down on the seat and fell asleep, while Skwisgaar continued to talk with his possible future band-mates.

"I'm going to try to follow Toki's example, and get a little sleep before we reach the next stop," Olof said.

"I think I will too. You might want to too, Skwisgaar," Gustaf suggested.

Skwisgaar leaned back in the seat and put his hand on Toki's foot, so ifToki decided to get upwhile Skwisgaar was sleeping, he would wake up. He slowly drifted into an uncomfortable sleep in the awkward train car.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_:) There's a lot of Dramatic Irony in here... And a little foreshadowing... You might be picking up on it. There are two things you should be suspicious of, but don't feel bad if you don't; it is easier toconnect the dots when you are the one who has drawn them. What's going to happen! I'm so excited!_**

**_Oh yeah... and of course, I must note these few necessary things: I'll try to update this soon. I've got a lot going on with school right now, but I am loving writing this, so I'll probably update it tomorrow, but I might not... so don't get too excited._**

**_Sorry if you thought this chapter was a little bit boring... I know not very much happened in it... _**

**_And of course... if you are reading this... REVIEW IT! (Por favor.) :)_**


	6. The Origins of Deddy

**_xxxxxx_**

It wasn't long after Skwisgaar had fallen asleep that Toki woke up. The seat in the train was not exactly comfortable, and though he was tired, Toki was also nervous. He had run away from home. If his parents found him, what would he do? He shivered.

He looked over at the woman who was sewing up the last stitches on the ear of the teddy bear that she had been working on for the past few hours. She smiled at Toki. A very inviting smile. Toki carefully removed Skwisgaar's hand from around his ankle, and crawled over the seat to where the woman sat. 

"Hello, sweetheart," she said to him, "How are you?"

"I's okays," he answered, "I's tireds, but dis seats is not very goods for da sleepings."

"I agree," the woman said. "That's why I don't sleep on the train. Instead, I make these stuffed animals," she said, picking up a bag from beside her. "Would you like one? I've made so many, and I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to take one."

"Okays," Toki said, looking through the bag. They were the strangest stuffed animals he had ever seen. Many of them had horns or demon tails, even though they were bears, cats, dogs, pigs, and other such animals, which would normally not have horns, or, of course, demon tails. He had never seen stuffed animals like these, but he instantly fell in love with them. He had never owned a stuffed animal before.

He finally decided on a brown teddy bear, with a demon tail. "I thinks I likes dis one," he said, showing the woman the one he had chosen.

"That's a great choice," the woman said, "I made that one a few years ago, while I was traveling to Finland. I called him the Deddy Bear."

"Whys you calls him dat? He's nots a dead bears," Toki said, looking at the bear.

"Well, you see, he has that tail, like a devil, and devils deal with the dead a lot," she began, "He is a teddy bear, only it would seem more fitting to call him a Deddy Bear. Don't you think so?"

Toki smiled. He liked this woman; not only was she kind to him, but she was not afraid to talk about devils and death. Oftentimes grown-ups, Toki noticed, did not ever want to talk about devils, or demons, or anything like that. "I thinks so," Toki said, "I thinks, dat it makes de sense to calls him Deddy."

Toki smiled, but felt a little nervous when he saw the man with the long white hair looking at him. The old woman noticed that Toki looked worried and followed his eyes to the long-haired man.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked him.

"No," the man responded, "I would just like to compliment you on your son, there," he said, his voice low an menacing, "He is very well behaved, unlike many children who ride these trains."

"Quite," she said, patting Toki on the arm. She then looked at Toki, and whispered to him, "Do you know that man?"

"No," Toki answered.

"I'll keep an eye on him," she whispered to Toki, "I don't like the looks of him. He seems rather shady to me..."

"Yeahs," Toki agreed. They sat in silence for a moment until Toki spoke again, "Where's you goings?"

"I don't know," the woman said, "I just ride the train, and end up wherever the train stops."

Toki thought about inviting her to come with him and Skwisgaar, and the two older guitarists, Olof and Gustaf, but he didn't think she would like the idea of them all sneaking onto trains and boats. Furthermore, Skwisgaar probably wouldn't like for him to invite an old lady to come with them.

"Dat's cool," Toki said finally, "Dat sounds like funs."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the lady asked him.

"My names is Toki," he answered.

"Oh, that is adorable," she answered, "Is the boy you're traveling with your brother?" 

"Yeah," Toki said, remembering that Skwisgaar had told the same lie earlier.

"Are you traveling without your parents?" she asked him.

"Yeahs," Toki answered, "Deys goings to meets us somewheres. I don'ts knows reallys. Skwisgaar knows. He's goings to makes sure we boths gets theres."

"Skwisgaar? That's your brother's name?" she asked.

"Yeah," Toki answered.

"So what kinds of things do you like to do, Toki?" she asked him, "Do you like any sports?"

"Noes," Toki answered, "I don'ts like de sports, I likes de musics. I wants to learns hows to play de guitars. I tries to learns once, buts den my parents gots mad..."

"You could ask your brother if you could play with his," she said, "But you know how big brothers can be sometimes. They never want to share. Do you mind my asking why your parents won't let you play the guitar?"

"Um," Toki began, knowing that he was probably telling the woman more than he should have. Why did he say that. Why would someones parents get mad at them for playing a guitar, only let their brother play one? There were plenty of excuses he could have told her, for example, it interfered with his school work, or he always accidentally broke the strings, or he played it too loud, and his brother played his at a friend's house, so the sound of his playing wasn't an issue.

Plenty of excuses though there were, Toki could not think of any. "I don'ts know," he said, not knowing what else to say, "Dey just don'ts likes me to playings de guitars. I don'ts knows why," he lied.

"Toki!" he heard Skwisgaar say. Toki turned around to see Skwisgaar getting up and walking over to him.

"Sorrys ifs he was botherings yous, lady," he said to the old woman.

"That's alright," she said to him, "He wasn't bothering me. We were talking about music," she said, smiling.

"Toki," Skwisgaar said, looking down at the boy, who was sitting on the seat beside the old woman, "You can'ts be sneakings offs likes dat okays?"

"Why nots?" he asked, "I makes a friends," he said, smiling.

"I knows you makes de friends, but you coulds maybes have mets someones not a friends," Skwisgaar said.

Toki frowned and looked up at the old woman.

"He is right, Toki," she said to him, "You have to be careful sometimes who you talk to. Not everyone will be nice to you. There are horrible people in this world."

"I knows," Toki said.

"It was very nice meeting you though," the woman said, noticing that Toki sounded a bit sad.

"Yeahs," Toki said, "Its was nice meetings you too. And thanks you fors Deddy."

"You are very welcome sweetheart. If you boys ever happen to be riding the train again,I'd be glad to have your company," she said to them, "I am on the train very often, as if I ever don't know where I want to be, I just get on the train, and go wherever it takes me."

"Okays," Toki said, "I sees you laters sometimes, maybe."

"I certainly hope so,"she said, "Good-bye, and good luck with your guitar, Toki."

"Thanks you," Toki responded, "Good-bye."

The train had come, slowly, to a complete stop. Olof and Gustaf walked up to Skwisgaar, "This is where we get off," Olof said.

The doors opened, and Skwisgaar, Toki, Olof, and Gustaf, along with several other passengers, stepped off of the train.

"Where we goes now?" Skwisgaar asked, looking to Olof.

"Right over there," Olof replied, pointing toward the sea where several large ships drifted, "There are always ships coming and going here. They are shipping things to and from Sweden. We can sneak onto a departing one. They usually leave every few hours, so we shouldn't have to wait long."

"Dey goes to England?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Yeah. I am pretty sure they do," Olof answered. 

"Okays den," Skwisgaar said, "Let's do dis thens."

The four of them walked toward the shipyard. Olof and Gustaf leading the way, and Skwisgaar following, not far behind, with Toki gripping his hand. Toki was glad to be with Olof, Gustaf, and Skwisgaar; they had been very kind to him. Perhaps they would teach him how to play the guitar... He was so tired. Just one more big thing, sneaking onto the ship, and then his life would be perfect...

_**xxxxxx**_

_**I don't know about you guys, but I generally don't like it when writers invent new characters who slowly become the main focus of the story that is about an already existing book/show/movie, etc... I've created many new characters, as you should have noticed if you've been reading, but I will try not to overshadow the characters for whom you are reading this... Skwisgaar, and Toki. :) (and the other members of Dethklok later... if I ever get that far) So, not to worry...**_

_**And... again... Review this story... Unless you prefer care bears over metalocalypse... Which, I suppose, might be the case... since this story isn't very brutal right now... Kind of care bears-ish... Oh, no... I guess... review it even if you do like Care Bears. I'll probably get better reviews from Care Bear fans than Metalocalypse fans, right?**_


	7. Free Passage

**_I have noticed that I am making Toki talk a little bit too much like Skwisgaar... Let's just try to slowly make him sound more like himself then, I suppose, because I do not know how to edit already posted chapters... Also... I feel like I am kind of dragging this out a bit too much, so I'll try to get on with the excitement... Nothing very exciting has really happened in a while... I'll try to change that..._**

**_xxxxxx_**

The four walked over to the port and sat down on a bench near a row of large ships,which were being loaded and unloaded,and listened to nearby sailors and merchants, trying to get an idea of which ship was leaving the soonest, and where it was going. Toki found this to be extremely dull work, and soon occupied himself by examining his new teddy bear. His 'fur,' which was really just a soft material, made Toki very happy. He petted the bear's head, and curled it's demon tail around his finger. He loved his new possession, and hugged it up toward his cheek.

By this time is was rather late at night. Toki was so tired. He sighed and looked around at the various shady characters lurking the streets at this time of night. There were, of course, a lot of sailors, many of them laughing near the entrance of a pub. _How would they drive the boats if they were drunk? _Toki wondered. There were also many tired-looking men who were carrying various crates from a ship, and others who were carrying different crates onto another ship. The ship that was being loaded with crates was probably the one that they would be sneaking onto, Toki imagined. 

Toki felt someone tug on his arm, and he looked up to see Skwisgaar, "Comes on," he said quietly, "Dats boats-ships leaves soons." he pointed at the ship to which men were carrying the crates. Toki stood from the bench and followed Skwisgaar.

While no one was looking, the four of them slipped quietly through the door through which the crates were being transported, and they quickly ducked behind the crates and waited. Before long the crates were all loaded, and the door was shut, causing the entirety of the cargo-hold of the ship to turn pitch black. Toki breathed in nervously. He wasn't sure if he would be able to find Skwisgaar again, in the dark, but also wasn't sure if it was ok to talk yet.After a few moments, when he felt the ship began to move through the water, hedecided that he might as well say something before it was too late. He didn't want to get separated from the older three.

Toki prepared to call out to Skwisgaar, but felt a hand slip over his mouth. Terribly frightened, he kept quiet. Either the hand was that of Skwisgaar, who wanted him to stay quiet, as to not give them away, or the hand was someone else's... Someone whom Toki did not know. He brought his own hand up, instinctively, wrapping his fingers partially around the arm that held him. In his other hand, he grasped his Deddy Bear tightly.

He felt himself being pulled away, and did not struggle. It was so dark; what would he do even if he did manage to escape the grasp of whomever held him? He was pulled into a hallway, which was also too dark to see anything, and then into another room, where a light was turned on. 

"What are you doing in here, kid?" an unfamiliar voice spoke, "Are you related to one of the sailors, or what? You just thought you'd sneak in for a free ride? What?"

Toki looked up at the man who looked angrily down at him. He didn't know what to say. He just looked worriedly back up at the large man.

The man, whose hands still grasped Toki's shoulders shook him, and asked him again, "What do you think you're doin?"

"I-" Toki began, "I just... I needed to... get to Englands?" he said, in a quiet voice.

"So you just decided to sneak a free ride on this ship?" the man yelled, shaking Toki again.

Toki felt a lump rise in his throat. He wanted to cry, and was just about to, but tried very hard to keep himself from doing so. His lower lip quavered. He looked down at his feet, like he often did lately when someone was yelling at him; he noticed that he still grasped Deddy Bear.

"I asked you a question, boy!" the man yelled out, shaking him again.

This was getting a little bit old. Toki was sad at first that he had been caught, but his sadness was quickly turning into anger. He frowned as he looked up at the man, "What do you wants me to say?" Toki stammered, defiantly staring the man in the eyes, "I sneeks onto the ship. Now what? Oh, what do we do? What you want me to do? Turns the ship around; I leaves. Gets on another ship. What do you wants me to say?"

The man looked down at Toki, and smirked, "You're coming with me," he said, pulling Toki along after him as they walked through the hallway and up some stairs, "We'll let the captain decide what to do with you."

Toki felt a little more confident than previously. The man had been mean to him and shaken him when he stayed quiet, and had been a bit nicer, and even smiled at him when he stood up to him, arguing back. He never used to argue when people yelled at him, or punished him in any other way. Perhaps arguing back was the perfect solution...

The man took Toki up to a man who was presumably the captain of the ship. Toki, instead of acting nervous and looking down at his feet, looked right in the captain's eyes.

"This kid snuck onto the ship, sir," the man told the captain, "What do you want me to do with him?"

The captain looked at Toki, "Ha!" he laughed, "I don't care. He's too small to do any work. Throw him overboard for all I care."

Toki's mouth dropped open in shock, "No!" he protested, "You can't do thats!"

Toki struggled, kicking as the man dragged him toward the back of the ship where no one else was.

"Get offs me!" Toki yelled, "Don't throw me offs da ships!" he kicked and screamed, finally pulling away from the man's grasp, but he only lunged at him, and held him tighter, wrapping one hand around his upper arm, and one around his throat. Toki choked, and felt tears coming to his eyes, as he couldn't breathe, "I hates you," he said, gasping for air.

Just then he was knocked to the ground, and the man who had held Toki fell down along with him, right on top of him, but was quickly lifted off of him, by a familiar, yet frightening man. It was the old man with long white hair, from the train.

Toki's eyes widened, as the old man looked down at him, and then back at the man who had threatened Toki. The old man raised his hand and said something that Toki didn't quite hear. The crew-man of the ship screamed as he faded into ashes. Toki crawled away, hiding behind a lifeboat. The old man looked at him, and then walked away. 

Toki peaked out from behind the lifeboat. There were no crew of the ship to be seen, and the older man had vanished. He walked over to where the man had been reduced to ashes, and looked down at the deck as the ashes blew away in the wind. _What just happened?_ Toki wondered to himself... He let out a bit of a laugh, and turned around, walking back below the deck, to find Skwisgaar and the older boys. They would be so thrilled to hear what had just happened to him. What an amazing story that would be to tell people... 

He opened the door that led into the hallway he came from, and immediately bumped into someone. He winced, hoping that it wasn't another crew-member, but looked up to see that it was Skwisgaar.

"Where's weres yous?" Skwisgaar asked, "You's sneakings aways all de times! Whats dids I tells yous earlier on de trains?"

Toki frowned, "I didn't _sneaks_ away," he said, as Skwisgaar looked down at him skeptically.

"What's you is doings up de stairs den?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Some guy took me up de stairs," Toki said, "but den some other guy turns him into ashes," he continued, with wide eyes.

"What's yous talkings abouts, Toki? Heh?" Skwisgaar questioned, "Turns some guys intos de ashes? Dat's impossibles."

"Whatever," Toki gave up, "you wouldn't believes me anyways. Let's stay down heres though, from now ons. Not up there where there's guys, okays?"

"Dat was de plans untils yous sneaks offs like dat..." Skwisgaar argued.

Toki looked up at him, frowning, "I don't _sneaks_ off!" he yelled, andstormed off through thehallway, with his fists clenched,back toward the cargo-hold.

Olof and Gustaf looked at Toki, as he stormed off, and then they looked at Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar shrugged and followed Toki. Finally all four of them found a place where they could take a short rest before they made it to England.

The rest of the ship voyage, was rather uneventful.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Well... I think the story should be moving on a bit faster now... I'll try to finish it up in no more than 5 or so more chapters... I don't think anyone is reading it anymore, so there is no reason to make it too much longer... And look at that... just like I promised... Olof and Gustaf didn't even say anything in this chapter... Of course, Skwisgaar didn't say much either... but, like I said, I will not be over-shadowing Toki or Skwisgaar with my own characters. :)_**

**_If you are reading it... yes, I am talking to YOU... review it? Why won't you just do it?_**


	8. A Bit Later

**_I am skipping a bit of time, because the story has thus far been 1 day, and then another day a year and a half later... and already is 9,000 words... At this rate, they will be respectively 7 and 15 years old forever... So... I'm going to be moving time a lot faster from now on. (At this point in the story, Toki is 13, and Skwisgaar is 21.)_**

**_I only wrote this because I got another review. :) Thank you, dethklokfan1, for your review, and I hope you and anyone else who is reading this is enjoying it._**

**_xxxxxx_**

It had been 6 years since Skwisgaar and Toki had run away from their homes; Skwisgaar had become the star guitar player of a band comprised of Olof, Gustaf, and himself. Toki begged to be let into the band, but none of the three would let him, claiming that being in a band was not for kids. Fans could be very brutal and dangerous, and it would not be appropriate or safe for a boy Toki's age to be part of a band. However, it seemed that they were over-reacting, to a slight degree, as their band was not as popular as they led on. Of course Skwisgaar was astounding at the guitar, but because all three of the band members were guitarists, Gustaf had to play guitar while singing, occasionally leading to a minor mistake during a show, and Olof, being the least musically inclined guitar-wise, took up drums, as it seemed that all good bands had a drummer. However, though it could not be said that Olof was a poor drummer, it could easily be said that he was no better than any other aspiring musician. Their band played occasionally, and made enough money for Skwisgaar, Toki, Olof, and Gustaf to rent two bedroom apartment. Skwisgaar recognized that he surpassed his band mates, and hoped one day the right person would be in the audience, to hear him, and set him up with a band whose skill matched his own.

Though the situation of the band was not completely desireable to Skwisgaar, Toki rather enjoyed the benefits. Because Olof no longer used his guitar, he had given it to Toki, for him to "play with it." Toki, of course, when Skwisgaar, Olof, and Gustaf went off somewhere and left him alone in the apartment, played the guitar, teaching himself, quite effeciently, how to play it correctly. It was by no means easy. He didn't have any music to read, and didn't know how to read it even if he had; he merely hit random notes until it sounded right. In roughly six years, he was rather proud of how far he had come. However proud he may have been, he did not even bother telling Skwisgaar or his band mates how good he had gotten, and refrained from playing when they were around. If they wouldn't let him in their band, he would eventually form a band of his own, and not let them in it.

Of course Toki did not always just stay home when Skwisgaar and his band went out. Often he would sit in the pub, or wherever they were playing, with the audience, and listen to their show. The pubs would not serve him alcohol, but he was allowed to remain during the shows. Tonight Skwisgaar and his band were doing a show in a pub where they had held many shows before. Toki, whose innocence and charm the waitresses and waiters had fallen in love with, sat at the bar, talking to the waiter who served drinks to the older men and women around him.

"Can't yous give me just a _one _drink of alcohols?" Toki begged.

"You know I cannot do that, Toki," the waiter said, shaking his head, "I could get fired for doing that."

"But I won't _tells_anyone!" Toki pleaded, "Everyone else gets drunk alls the time! Here," Toki said, pushing his soda toward the man, "Just put in theres, _just a little bits_ of rum. _Little bits_, just?"

"Toki..." the waiter began, "I'm not giving you alcohol. It would be irresponsible," he said, as Toki pouted, "But when you are older, I'll be glad to offer you a little bit of free rum in your soda, okay? How that?"

"Nots good at all," Toki said, sighing, "Dis so boring in here. Just sit here, doings nothings... Stupid soda ands stupid Skwisgaar with his stupid bands. I'm gonna go home," he said, sliding off the bar stool, and then muttering under his breath, "Go home and gets drunk."

"What'd you say?" the waiter asked him.

"I said I's going home," Toki said, "Goings sleep."

"You want me to tell Skwisgaar that you went home then?" the waiter asked, "I'd let you go tell him, but he's in the middle of his show and all."

"Whatever," Toki responded, "I goes home all de time at de shows. He knows that."

"Alright," the waiter said, as Toki walked toward the exit, "Good night."

"Good night," Tokisaid back to him, and walked outside.

The apartment building was not far from the pub, so he didn't need to flag down a taxi. He simply walked a few blocks down the sidewalk, where the apartment building stood. He walked inside, and took the stairs instead of the elevator, up to their apartment. He went straight to the refrigerator, and took out a bottle of Skwisgaar's alcohol, which he had told Toki "nevers to touch unders no circumstances." He went into his room, and drank the alcohol quickly, as this particular kind had a very strong taste which he didn't particularly care for.

He practiced on Olof's old guitar, but quickly began to feel the effects of the alcohol. He felt tipsy at first. It was fun to try to do things, such as walking. He stumbled about, laughing. Playing the guitar was also fun, because he tried to hit one note, but would hit an entirely different one. Because he was having so much fun with this, he decided to drink another bottle of alcohol. He drank this one quickly as well. Soon, the full affect of the alcohol was present, and his situation was becoming rather aggravating instead of fun. He found it difficult to stand, let alone walk or play the guitar. He stumbled into the front room, thinking that he might just sit down for a while, and try to watch the television, since it was so difficult to do anything else. However, before he made it to the chair, he felt as though he might throw up, and then felt dizzy, like he might pass out. He laid down on the floor, and didn't remember falling asleep, passing out, or anything else, but he certainly wasn't awake.

* * *

Skwisgaar returned home, to check on Toki, while Olof and Gustaf stayed out quite late, drinking at the pub. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Toki asleep on the floor.

"Toki?" he asked, walking up to him and kneeling down, shaking him by the shoulder, "What's yous doing asleeps on de floors?"

Toki opened his eyes and looked up at Skwisgaar, and was instantly afraid that he would be angry with him for drinking his alcohol. "I was just... goings to watch the televisions, on the floors... because..." he began, "I was tired though... so I falls asleep in the floors..."

Skwisgaar knew the smell of alcohol, and Toki presently reeked of it, "You's been drinkings alcohols, Toki?"

"No," Toki said, his eyes growing bigger.

"You's has no needs to lies to me, Toki," Skwisgaar said, "Ifs yous wants to gets drunks, I lets yous. Buts yous, I thinks might have drinks a little bits too much... Sleepings on de floors. You feels okays?"

Toki narrowed his eyes at Skwisgaar. He wasn't angry with him? "I's okay," Toki answered, "I do thinks I might throws up."

Skwisgaar pulled Toki to his feet and led him into the bathroom. "Ifs yous ever wants to get drunks, just tells me, and we's can gets drunks. But yous gots to be carefuls. You drinks too much, and den you gets sick. Throws up."

"I knows," Toki said, as he felt the urge to vomit, "I think I's going to throws up everywheres."

Skwisgaar held back Toki's hair, as the younger threw up, several times as expected, "I guess dis is will bees a lesson," Toki said, feeling quite awful, "I nots drinks as much of de alcohol in the future."

"Dats woulds be a good ideas, I thinks," Skwisgaar said, as Toki vomitted again. For the next few hours Skwisgaar and Toki sat on the floor of the bathroom, talking, while Toki would occasionally clasp his hand over his mouth, and lerch forward toward the toilet, vomiting, while Skwisgaar held back his hair. After a while, he stopped vomitting as often, and eventually stopped vomiting all together.

"You's feelings alrights now?" Skwisgaar asked his younger friend.

"I feel betters," Toki said, "But stills likes crap. Fors a minute..." Toki began, "I feels... like I was... going... to dies..." he continued, his eyes closing, "dies... from vomitting..." Skwisgaar could tell that Toki was falling asleep, as Toki was now leaning on Skwisgaar's shoulder, and speaking slowly, with long pauses between words.

"Dies from vomiting," Toki said, his eyes still closed, "Dat would bees a good song."

"Heh?" Skwisgaar said, looking at Toki, "You's awakes, Toki?"

Toki didn't answer. Skwisgaar gently picked him up and carried him to the room the two of them shared. He laid Toki down on his bed, and coverd him with a blanket. Skwisgaar looked at him for a moment and smiled, "Silly littles kids," he muttered to himself. He looked at his clock, which read 3:00am, and only then realized that he was exhausted. He laid down in his own bed, which was parallel to Toki's in the cramped bedroom; he was asleep in no time.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Reviews anyone? I'll take one, if you don't mind..._**


	9. Toki's Skwisgaarless Band?

**_Note: I am skipping ahead, yet again... Now Toki is 17, and Swkisgaar is 25..._**

**_I know this is completely un-modest, but I rather like this chapter. :)_**

**_Oh, and of course, dethklokfan1, thank you for your review. :)_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Swkisgaar had made a lot of progress in the world of metal. Within 4 years he had gone through 6 different bands, none of which could match his superiority. He had no idea how much progress Toki had made. To the best of his knowledge, Toki was merely a friend to him; Skwisgaar had never taken the time to ask Toki to play for him, for if he had, he would have known that a valuable potential band member had been living with him for 10 years. Toki, however, did not want Skwisgaar to know how he excelled at the guitar. When Skwisgaar had refused to let him in his band, Toki had made a promise to himself that he would have his own band, and that Skwisgaar would not be a part of it.

There came a day when some talented Americans arrived in England, searching for potential band members. Flyers were hung about on the streets. The flyers read as follows:

_"Guitarist Needed for Death Metal Band._

_Don't try out if you suck._

_Try outs are whenever, if we feel like listening to you."_

Below the announcement was an address.

It just so happened that there were two exceptional guitarists in the town in which the flyers had been hung. It also just so happened that there were many more guitarists in the town: guitarists who were quite the opposite of exceptional, but did not seem to realize it. The two exceptional guitarists, and many of the non-exceptional found one of said flyers, and each planned on trying out to be the missing piece of a band that seemed quite promising.

The problem Toki had was that he knew he must try out for this band, but did not want Skwisgaar to know about it. Toki was very skilled, but he knew that Skwisgaar was still better. If Skwisgaar knew of the tryouts, he might try out as well. The flyer spoke of one guitarist needed, and Toki did not want Skwisgaar to be chosen over him.

Of course Toki and Skwisgaar did not spend nearly as much time together as they had when they first met, so Toki didn't need to think of any excuse for leaving their apartment, and he couldn't find every single flyer in the town and destroy them. His plan was to be the first to try out, so the band would see how great he was, and hire him, before Skwisgaar even had a chance to learn of the try outs.

So Toki walked down the sidewalk, toward the address printed on the flyer, which he held in his hand. He carried with him a guitar case, in which was his inherited guitar, which was not nearly as stunning as he would have liked it to look, as it was somewhat old compared to a guitar that a professional would play.

When he reached the address, he was surprised to find that it was a hotel. How could a death metal band expect to hold tryouts in a hotel? Toki figured that other patrons of the hotel would probably be angry at the noise, but he was not going to let this stop him from trying out. He walked into the lobby of the hotel. No one was at the front desk, so he looked around.

There was no one at all in sight. He started to walk about on the first floor, searching for a hotel manager, or someone who could point him in the right direction, yet he still could not see anyone. He turned around, so he could make his way toward the elevator, to search the second floor, and he was surprised to collide with a large man.

"Sorries," Toki said, looking up at him, "Um, I don't see anyone else heres, so I ask you," he continued, "I come here to do a try outs for a metals band. Do you might know wheres I go to try outs for it?"

The man looked at him, as Toki continued to look back up at the man. He was tall and had long black hair. Though he seemed a bit intimidating, Toki was not afraid of him.

"We-" the man began, "I- You can try out. I am part of the band... that you want to try out... for." Toki noticed that the man seemed to have trouble choosing what word he wanted to say.

"Okays," Toki said, smiling up at him, "Where do you wants me to go, to do a try outs?"

"Oh," the man said, as though he had forgotten why he was here, "Uh- You can just... Just follow me. We rented the uh- entire hotel. I gotta find Pickles and Murderface. Probably at the bar. Yeah- that's probably where they are."

Toki followed the man down the hallway and toward the hotel bar. Sure enough, there were two men in the bar. Toki assumed they were Pickles and Murderface, whom the man had mentioned, and also assumed that they would be the other part of the band for which he would try out.

A man with brown hair, about to his chin, and a moustache stood behind the counter, drinking directly out of a bottle of alcohol. Another man, with red hair in dreadlocks, sat on a stool at the bar. He was surrounded by empty bottles, and was also drinking directly out of another bottle of alcohol.

"Hey," the man who had led Toki there said, getting the attention of the other two men, "I- uh- this guy here- he wants to try out."

"Heeeey, Nat'en," the man with the dreadlocks greeted him, "You can try out right heeere," he said, looking at Toki, and slurring his words.

"Okays, den," Toki agreed, "I will just plays somethings? Or you does wants me to play whatevers? Or something you wants me to play?"

The red-haired man just looked at him, with confusion spread across his face.

"You can play whatever you want," the other man who had the moustache said to him, looking a bit angry, "Juscht, you know, scheriouschly, if you schuck, don't even bother."

Toki gulped; he didn't think he 'sucked,' but he had never played with anyone else listening, "Okays," Toki said, "Heres it goes." He played the guitar for a few minutes, and honestly felt that it was the best he had ever played. Throughout the time he played, he kept his eyes closed, fearing any disapproval he might see in the expressions of the band.

When he had finished playing, he opened his eyes and looked up at the men.

"Geeze," the one with the moustache said, "That was impreschive. What did you guysch think?" he asked, turning to the other two men.

"Well-" began the black-haired man, "I-uh think that he was uh- you know... pretty good. Pickles?"

"Eh," the man with the dreadlocks began, "I'd say yer good, or whatever..."

Toki continued to look at them. Was this a definite answer?

"Well, uh-" the black haired man continued, but was interupted as someone else walked into the bar.

"Hi," Toki heard a familiar voice, as he turned in it's direction, "I ams heres, to try outs for de... Toki?"

Toki let out a sigh. He was so close. Skwisgaar always ruined everything. "Hey, Skwisgaar," Toki greeted him, trying to keep his voice from showing his disappointment.

"What's yous doings here, hm? Toki?" Skwisgaar asked, "Yous don'ts plays de guitars, just as for likes de toys, but nots likes in de metal."

"I can too play de guitars!" Toki argued, "Just ask dese guys!"

Skwisgaar looked at the men who were standing in the bar, "Does he plays de metals?" he asked, "I doubts it."

"I thought he wasch alright," the man with the moustache answered, "He already tried out; you can try out now, if that isch what you are here for."

"Yeah," Skwisgaar said, "I will shows you hows to play metals. Toki here, you know, he's justs onlys a kids... doesn't knows abouts metal. Just plays it for funs, beings a little kids, jokings around with de gui-tars..."

Toki frowned at him; he knew that Skwisgaar was better than him, and he wanted to just punch him in the face and walk out of the bar. However, he decided he should wait it out. Perhaps Skwisgaar would, by chance, completely screw up, and the band would still choose him. He highly doubted this, but it was worth a try.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Oooooooh!! What is going to happen!? (Of course you already know how it will end up, unless you've never seen Metalocalypse, in which case... why are you reading this?) _**


	10. The Outcome

**_This is it... This is the last chapter. I hope you like it._**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki sat down on a bar stool as he prepared to watch Skwisgaar audition. He felt sick. Skwisgaar was amazing, and he knew that the band would see that. He continued to hope that Skwisgaar would screw up, but it didn't happen. He played beautifully, in a sense that it was the most brutal metal anyone in the room had ever heard.

Toki put his head down on the table, a little too hard, "Owie," he mumbled softly, "Dis sucks."

"That was, uh-" the black haired man started, "really- well, really good."

"I knows," Skwisgaar said, "I ams de fastest guitars players ever, dat I knows of. Probablies the fastest guitar players in de worlds."

"Very impreschive," the man with the moustache agreed, "we need a guitarischt, and I think you're pretty good..."

"Well, maybee I'm just too drunk to make this call, but I think we should hire em both," the man with red dreadlocks suggested.

Toki looked up from the table.

"Uh-" the black haired man responded, "What would we do with two guitarists?"

"Well, Nat'en," the red-haired man continued, "I don't know about you, but I kind of noticed that the taller one seemed like a perfect lead guitarist, right? And then the kid over there, you know, well, there was a lot more rhythm guitar I heard in his audition, you know? We could hire em both. Lead guitar and rhythm guitar..." he continued, "Or, whatever; I might just be drunk."

"Schounds okay to me," the man with the moustache agreed, "I think we might need to run it by our manager, so we'll be right back."

The three men walked out of the bar, leaving Toki and Skwisgaar alone.

"I wills be hired for sures," Skwisgaar gloated.

Toki looked up at him, "I hates you," he said.

"I knows," Skwisgaar replied, "but you hads to knows dat I woulds tries outs too, eh? For de metals band? Obviouslies, Toki, heh? Think about it."

"Dey better hire me too," Toki said.

"And den what if dey don'ts hm?" Skwisgaar asked him, "Whats you is goings to do den, hm? If dey don'ts hires you?"

"Dey will!" Toki said, looking around the bar, noticing that there was no one there to stop him from drinking. He picked up a bottle and started drinking from it.

Skwisgaar and Toki turned around as the three men and other man who was wearing a suit walked into the bar.

"Good afternoon," the man in the suit greeted them, "My name is Charles Ofdensen, the band manager, and I'd like to congratulate both of you on your skills. The band has decided to hire you both."

Tokismiled, though he couldn't help but feel a little bit angry, as he had wanted to be in a band which would exclude Skwisgaar.

"I knews dat I would be hired," Skwisgaar said.

Toki glared at him, and they all stood in silence for a minute.

"Well," Charles began, "Why don't you all introduce yourselves to each other?"

"Oh-" the black haired man said, "I'm Nathan Explosion," he offered, and then looked at Skwisgaar and then to Toki, "I sing... I'm the, uh-lyricist. I write songs... and I sing them."

"Dat's cool," Toki said, "I'm Toki, and dis is Skwisgaar," he said, pointing to Skwisgaar.

The red haired man was completely drunk, and had not been paying attention to what was going on, and the man with the moustache simply stood with his arms folded. Therefore, Charles decided to introduce them.

"This is William Murderface," Charles said, motioning toward the man with the moustache, "And over here," he said indicating the red-haired man, who swayed slightly, "is Pickles, the drummer."

They all stood in silence for a minute longer. "You guys want to get drunk?" Nathan asked.

"Wowee," Toki said under his breath. They didn't know that he was under-aged. However, he was not about to inform them of this fact.

"Well," Charles said, "You guys know where I'll be, if you need me," he told them as he walked out of the bar.

The five of them sat at the pub, and got quite drunk. While they were drunk they contemplated what they would call their band, writing down their options on a napkin. Eventually, they decided to call themselves Dethklok. When they had sobered the following morning, none of them could recall the logic explaining why they had chosen the name, but they all agreed that they approved of it.

The band was the most successful band in history, and they lived like kings, if kings were irresponsible and often partook in drinking, various drugs, and accidently causing brutal deaths at concerts which they stared in.

While Toki was angry that Skwisgaar was in fact in his band, he was also glad that he was there. In all of his life, Skwisgaar had been his closest friend. He had lived with Skwisgaar for a long time, and though he often felt like he hated him, he could hardly imagine what his life would be if Skwisgaar was not a part of it. Skwisgaar, though he acted as though he could not care less if Toki was accepted into the band, was quite relieved that they were both hired. He considered it his obligation to watch over Toki, and he had to admit that the young guitarist was a close second to his own guitar skills.

The band grew close, in a sort of way. They cared about each other, but sometimes they could not hate each other any more if they tried. It was like a family without parents; just 5 immature brothers, who loved and hated each other; It was exactly what a death metal band should be.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I've never been good endings... Hopefully this is good enough. :) Please review, and let me know how I did. :)_**


End file.
